Death Stranding Wiki:User page policy
This is the official page for user page policies of the Death Stranding Wiki. These guidelines establish guidelines when editing your user page and how to respect others'. All policies are expected to be understood and adhered by all users on the wiki, regardless of status or position, generally before contributing to the wiki. Failure to comply with these policies may result in a warning, and if continued, a block from the wiki. Certain policies are able to be changed or modified based on a general community consensus. Anyone who disagrees with a policy is welcome to suggest changes, which can be organized on Discussions or contacting an administrative member. Your user page On Death Stranding Wiki, user pages are in general used as a user "profile", with information on a user's activities on the wiki, ranging from what pages they edit, what they are editing, what rights they hold, what groups they are a member, etc. Your user page, as long as you have registered an account with Fandom and logged in, can be edited and modified to your liking. You're permitted to use templates such as infoboxes (as long as they do not automatically add categories), add images and other file formats, and overall describe who you are. However, there are certain restrictions every user has when it comes to their user page. Guidelines Text and editing Users have free reign to post what they would like on their user page so long as it is not in violation of any other policies. Everybody has opinions, but if these opinions are deemed offensive to others, the user page in question may be edited, locked, or deleted without warning. Editing other users' user pages is strictly prohibited, unless permission has been given by that user, such as "friend lists", or for maintenance reasons. Any edits done to another user's user page without permission will be seen as vandalism. Editing frequency Users can edit their user pages as often as they like, but should not do it so often that it becomes an annoyance to other users. An example of this is if the user makes numerous edits (such as 10-20) within a short period of time, which hinders and . It is expected that users who wish to edit regularly not solely focus on their user page. Page elements You are free to upload images and other file types to your user page, however, be sure that the file you're uploading adheres to the wiki's file policy. Please refrain from cluttering your user page with files, however; upwards to a total of five images is deemed acceptable for your page. Embedded audio files and videos are permitted to autoplay, but must not be hidden from view. A pause button must be present and easily visible at the top of the page. Failure to do so will result in the file(s) being removed and/or deleted. Templates A limited range of templates are permitted, which include but is not limited to , custom user boxes, quotes, etc. Please refrain from using official namespace templates such as navigation boxes and notice templates, where some may automatically add categories to your user page. Categories Categories are strictly prohibited from being added to your user page. The only exception for adding categories are for members of the administration team for the sole purpose to denote their position on the wiki for categorizing purposes. Self-advertising Your user page is one of the only places on the wiki where self-advertising is acceptable. You are permitted to link your social networking sites, encourage users to join a group, or provide works that you have published. However, solicitation is still strictly prohibited. Do not post links to external sites encouraging users to purchase something. Redirects Unless a user has been renamed, a user page should link directly to the user in question. There should be no redirects to any other page on any user profiles.